Ayleidoon
Ayleidoon is a constructed elven language from the Elder Scrolls franchise, first appearing in the game Oblivion. This page will collect ayleidoon passages and attempt to decipher a coherent grammar and vocabulary. It's important to distinguish between what we know and what we assume, and therefore unlike many other collections of Ayleid words, I will not add Aldmer words to the dictionary unless we have evidence that they are also used in Ayleid. The grammar sections will for the most part be speculative, and I have marked these sections as such. I have also included all instances of the language in the game as evidence so readers will better be able to judge. Ayleid Words and Phrases 'Phrases Directly Translated In-Game' Ceyatatar - "Shadow of the Fatherwoods" (Glories and Laments) Veawend Ede - "Sea Journey's End" (Ravenwatch Research: Veawend Ede) Av Auri-El ye Tamri-El dellevoy an Arpen Aran tarnabye! - By Auriel and Tamriel, grant imperative the Noble True King passage. (Secrets of the Ayleids Quest) Av Sunna Tam Riel arctavoy an Arpen Aran malaburo! - Upon this bright crown acknowledge the Noble True King loving-vassalage. (Secrets of the Ayleids Quest) Par Molag - "Fire's Grip" (Fire's Grip) Bisnensel - "New water halls" (Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots) Epevoy an anyadena av <<2>>e pado an sunnand. - "Speak the life-treaty of <<2>> before the blessed-stone." (Loriasel tablet notes) Can an canomora racuvarima. - "Call the Daedric herald who was cast down." (Loriasel tablet notes) Arctane va ceye av <<2>>e. - "Accept the shadow of <<2>>." (Loriasel tablet notes) Malatu ye nemalatuis shauta ry relle asva relleis. - "Truth and not-truth come as water within many waters" (Loriasel tablet notes) Barra agea ry sou karan. "Wear lore as your armor." (Ayleid Reference Text) Av molag anyammis, av latta magicka - "From fire, life. From life, magic." (Ayleid Reference Text) Agea haelia ne jorane emero laloria - 1. "Terrible wisdom never betrayed the loremasters." 2. "Wisdom leared by pain is a reliable guide in dark times." (Ayleid Reference Text) Nou aldmeris mathmeldi admia aurane gandra sepredia av relleis ye brelyeis ye varlais. - ""Our exiled Elven ancestors heard the welcoming gifts of peace in the streams and beech trees and stars." means literally "from-home-driven."" (Ayleid Reference Text) Suna ye sunnabe. - "Bless and blessed be." (Ayleid Reference Text) Va garlas agea, gravia ye goria, lattia mallari av malatu. - "In the caverns of lore, ugly and obscure, shines the gold of truth." (Ayleid Reference Text) Vabria frensca, sa belle, sa baune, amaraldane aldmeris adonai. - "The foaming wave, so thunderous, so mighty, heralds the lordly Elves." (Ayleid Reference Text) Malada - "High Fane" (Cleansing of the Fane) lit: "High Gods" Heca! - 1. "Begone!" 2. "Stand aside!" (Umaril's Dialogue) As balangua, Ehlnada racuvar! - By my power, the mortal gods shall be cast down! (Umaril's Dialogue) Abagaianye Ehlnadaya! - I do not fear your mortal gods! (Umaril's Dialogue) Rahtan Pelinale na anda! - Pelinal's reach is long! (Umaril's Dialogue) Asma bala ni hilyat sino? - By what power do you follow here? (Umaril's Dialogue) Man kana mitta abasel Umarile? - "Who dares enter Umaril's forbidden hall?" (Umaril's Dialogue) Pelinal na vasha. Sa yando tye. - "Pelinal is gone dead. So also will you be." (Umaril's Dialogue) Shanta, ehlno. Tyavoy balangua! - "Come, mortal. Taste my power!" (Umaril's Dialogue) As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar - "By the eternal power of umaril, the mortal gods shall be cast down!" Av molag anyammis - "From fire, life" (Vahtacen Pillar) av mafre nagaia - "From frost, death." (Vahtacen Pillar) magicka loria - "Magic darkens" (Vahtacen Pillar) magicka sila - "Magic Shines" (Vahtacen Pillar) pellani - "outsiders" (The Wild Elves) welkynd - "Sky child" (Magic from the Sky) Varla - "Star Stone" (Magic from the Sky) Autaracu alata - "Remnant of light" (The Remnant of light) Fal sorn glathe - "Cold sunset limit" (The Remnant of light) Culle-anda - "Food Stone" (The Remnant of Light) Alasilagea - "Vision-Lore" (Nilata Search Plan) Ceyemeratu - "Shadow-Music" (Nilata Search Plan) Goriarcan - "Secret-Magic" (Nilata Search Plan) Heculmora - "Outcast-Daedra" (Nilata Search Plan) Silatarn - "Shining Portal" (Nilata Search Plan) 'Phrases Untranslated In-Game:' Ma seate... auta! Auta! Tarcellanen? Ge epea veyn! Eve as gravia lambe ye lael. Ne goria! Heca! Delia ye metana Gandra Lambe, sino. - Ayleid Ghost, ESO Anyammis alata malatua latta vasha anyabelda sancre - Incantation at the Doomcraig, ESO (i.e: Life of light truth light disappear life-(something) golden.) Hyrma MORA pado ADA oia NAGAIA aba AGEA cava APOCRA dena GORIA gandra ARCAN - Unknown (fragmentae abyssum hermaeus morus) (i.e. Hermaeus Mora before the gods eternal death forbidden knowledge something apocrypha secret treaty gift of knowledge) ye sa sou meldi calne tarn va nou molagnensaliye trumbi nou bala ilpen av sou meldi nagaiale as guntumnia spantelepelaelia arani morae ye sou liebali racuvane ye nu rautane ye nu hautalle nou buroi gume sou gravuloi sa metane sye garlis frey as gandra dwemera tarcel '' ''lane sou agea ye frey as emeratis avatheledia carelle sou anyamissi '' ''bisia silya nu hecta sou arcten rias nu nemalauta ge nu hecta sou epe '' ''gandra rias ne nemalauta ge nu frey sepa sye arcta varlor denai '' ''cullei noue staneiaye ry sou alasil auta ry loria shanta abagaiavoy '' ''malautavoy fey nou darre ye alata rou malae asma moraga sou anyamis '' ''av sercen pado ye get heng sou wend narilia vey emeratu sou oia bisia - Unknown (Calcelmo's Stone) Pronunciation This section is speculative and based on Umaril's dialogue from Knights of the Nine. Vowels a = as in father e = as in bet, or at the end of a word as in "eh?" o = as in so i = as in see u = as in rude y = as in "yellow" at beginning of word. Pronounced as "eye" when used as a vowel. Diphthongs ou - as in loud au - as in loud ye - as in tie ae - as in tie ey - as in mate ay - as in mate oy - as in oyster *all other vowel combinations are pronounced separately* Consonants b, p, d, t, k, c, g *note, as with English, c and g are soft when followed by an i, e, or y. f, v, th, h, sh, j (french j as in genre) m, n, ng l, r *There is currently no evidence of x,z,ch, or q in Ayleidoon* Nouns Plurals Plurals are formed by adding an -i suffix to the end of a noun. (i.e. sel, seli) Nouns ending in a vowel receive an -is suffix. (i.e. relle, relleis) There also appear to be some irregular words whose plural form is the same as the singular, or otherwise do not conform to the above rules. Note that the Falmer dialect does not appear to use the -is suffix. Examples from the Falmer Contract will therefore not be included on the list. List of Possible Irregular Plurals O-Suffix The suffix -o denotes an agent noun. It is analogous to Enlish "-er" and is frequently used for names of professions. (e.g. emero - guide, ehlno - mortal, cano - herald) Possession This section contains speculation. Ayleidoon contains a possessive case, which is formed by the suffix -e. (e.g. Rahtan Pelinale - Pelinal's reach.) The language also contains possessive-pronouns and possessive-pronoun suffixes. (e.g. Nou rahtan, rahtanangua - our reach, your reach). It appears that the affixed forms are preferred for the singular, while the pronouns are used for plural possessors. Pronouns This Section Contains Speculation Ayleid pronouns do not appear to have case. They may be suffixed to the verb of which they are the subject (e.g. hilyat - you follow), or may be used as a separate word. The affixed versions are not the same as the freestanding pronoun, and it is not yet apparent whether they are marked for number in this configuration. Pronouns: Pronoun Suffixes: It appears that the suffix form must only be used as the subject, while the freestanding version may describe a subject, or direct/indirect object. See possessive section for discussion of Ayleid possessive pronouns. Verb Forms This Section Contains Speculation Tense Ayleidoon contains a past, present and future tense. The present form of most verbs ends in -a and is identical to the infinitive form of the verb. The past tense of the verb is currently unknown, but may be related to the suffix -le in the Falmer dialect The future tense of the verb is formed by the suffix -ar (i.e. racuvar - will be cast down.) e.g. Ata na kanane - Father is daring. Ata nar kanane - Father will be daring. Ata nale kanane ''- *Father was daring? Imperative Imperatives are used to give commands. They may be formed either by using the present tense with no subject (as in english), or by adding the suffix -voy for stronger emphasis. eg. ''Mitta! - Enter! Mittavoy! - Enter! Passive Voice Passive voice is used when the subject of the sentence is the object of the verb. It is formed by the suffix -abe, and in some cases may cause the doubling of a final single consonant (e.g. suna - bless, sunnabe - be blessed) e.g. Ata admia - father heard Ata admiabe - father was heard Opative Voice Verbs may describe a possible or desirable action, similar to English's can ''and ''may. Verbs in this voice may be used to express a desire, make a polite request, give permission, or state a possibility. Used in the negative, it implies that the action can not occur, or is forbidden to occur. The Opative is formed by the suffix -ne e.g. Arctane ageangua. - may you accept my wisdom. Ada epene. - The Gods may speak. Atangua ne jorane tye. - My father could never betray you. Attributive Verbs Verbs may also be used to describe nouns in the manner of an adjective. A verb which is describing its subject receives the suffix -ne (similar to english -ing), while a verb which is describing its object receives the suffix -rima (similar to english -ed) e.g. meldi aurarima - the welcomed exiles meldi aurane - the welcoming exiles Atangua gaiarima gaia gaiane aran. - My fearing father fears the feared king. Dictionary Books on Ayleid Language, Culture, and History Loriasel Tablet Notes Nilata Search Plan The Remnant of Light Ayleid Reference Text Masterwork of the Inducer The Last King of the Ayleids Glories and Laments Daedra Worship: The Ayleids The Heart of Valenwood Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree The Whithering of Delodiil Exegesis of Merid-Nunda Tears of Anurraame Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood Cleansing of the Fane Magic from the Sky Category:Languages Category:FFD Category:Gamelangs